wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
__TOC__ Locations *How do you get into Nightside? :*We are still working on the walkthrough at this stage - but nightside unlocks towards the end of a quest chain, we are positive that you have to defeat Lord Nightshade. After you defeat him, Merle Ambrose will call you to come back to him. (edited by Chu900) :* You 1st beat the main bosses in Cyclops lane, firecat alley, and triton blvd. :*Then beat Foulgaze in a tower in Olde Town. :*Beat Lord nightshade in Haunted Cave. :*Finally, Talk to Merle Ambrose to get the key to the door under the Wizard City Commons waterfall near Rainbow Bridge,there you will find Nightside. :*A.K.A. nightside. :*Joseph Siverdust :(edited by Chu900) :*I'll just add to this, yes you must complete the three road quest lines, Ambrose will give you a quest to kill a ghost in the tower of olde town. once you complete that you will then recieve a quest to locate the Stormdrain Tower, once there you will then need to defeat nightshade. he drops the key and a scroll. go back to Ambrose and he will then have to investigate the rainbow bridge. Go through the water fall and you will then enter Nightside.(Wilmate) Items *Does selling to different vendors result in getting different pricing? For example, if I sell a hat to the hat vendor, would I get more money than if I sold it to the ring vendor? :*Answer: No. I just checked with Quixotic boots. Would sell for 136 at boot store, and 136 at hat store. *Similar to above, does the World I'm selling the item in change the price? For example, if I'm selling a hat in Wizard City, would I get less money for it than if I sold it in Krokotopia? :*Answer: No. I just checked with Quixotic boots. Would sell for 136 at boot store in Wizard City, and 136 at ring shop in Krokotopia. So it doesn't really matter who you sell it to, just as they buy it (ex Furniture Seller does not buy clothing). Quests *I just finished all the quests in Triton Avenue and Unicorn Lane, are there anymore quests i can do that do not require a pass or a subscription? :*Triton Avenue is the last area you can acess free to play. Luckily access passes and subscription are reasonably priced. This link will take you to the Wizard 101 subscription page if you wish to check it out. $5 worth of crowns will buy you the next 3 wizard city area's (Firecat,Cyclops and Colossus). Jaycee 27 :*Once you reach level 10 there will be a few new Commons area quests. *I got started on a quest that is in a place for subscribers only, please tell me how to quit the quest; it is really getting on my nerves. :*There is no way to quit or give up on a quest once the quest has been activated (i.e. recorded in the quest log). If the quest helper gets in your way, simply turn it off by clicking on the quest title in the quest log. Battle *What are those symbols at everyone's feet, such as the dagger or the key, what are those supposed to do? :*Those symbols are just for the identification of the player. When somebody attacks someone else, a symbol will appear next to their attack to show everyone on the same team who they are attacking. Potroast42 PVP *When I entered a PvP match, I only had item cards available. Is it supposed to be like that? I also had other cards in my deck. :*No it is not supposed to be like that. It has happened to me before, but that is because I didn't have my deck equiped. Make sure your deck is equiped and the cards in your deck should appear. Potroast42 Account *When I logged on to the game I had 101 crowns and I never bought any crowns. Why is this? :*As of February 13, 2009, KingsIsle awarded all players with 101 crowns to celebrate their 1,000,000 user. Potroast42 *Are there any Free Promotional Codes for Wizard 101? :*There are five promo codes available to the public: ::*'frog': free 500 gold to one character on your account ::*'summer dragon': Free 'Summer Dragon' vanity pet ::*'house,'land,' and '''castle': two separate codes, but you will only recieve one prize. ::*'Gamma': Free amulet that enables you to have a Thunder Snake card * ok i don't want to have to pay anything but i'mrunning out of quest's i've everything i can find help me!!! Remember, once you accept the prize, you cannot recieve it for any other character on your account. Codes are shown on Wizard101 TV commercials, in magazines, and even Wizard101 holds contests through their twitter page.